


a little fishy

by stormwarnings



Series: tolkien gen week 2020 [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Day Two, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-War of the Ring, Pranks, Tolkien Gen Week, making up for yesterdays sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwarnings/pseuds/stormwarnings
Summary: Legolas finds Elladan and Elrohir up to a bit of mischief, and decides to help them out.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel & Éomer Éadig, Elladan & Elrohir & Legolas Greenleaf
Series: tolkien gen week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	a little fishy

**Author's Note:**

> day two of [tolkien gen week](https://tolkiengenweek.tumblr.com/) :)

It was around midday, and Legolas wandered the halls of Minas Tirith. Everywhere people were bustling about, men and elves and dwarves, visiting dignitaries of all kinds. Preparations were being made for the wedding, while all the while the people of the city were working to restore it to its former glory.

Legolas would normally be with Gimli, offering help to those that needed it, or elsewise with the four hobbits, who could always be counted on to share with him a drink and a song (in the hopes that perhaps it would put a smile on Frodo’s face). But today he’d had no such luck in finding any of his friends, and therefore here he walked, exploring the halls and experiencing a profound sense of uselessness.

So it was that he found himself near Aragorn’s receiving room, just in time to hear some very undignified giggling. He wandered over, frowning. Truly, no one should be in these rooms, not with Aragorn elsewhere. He fingered the knife at his belt.

When he knocked on the door, the giggling abruptly stopped.

“Who goes there?” Someone, a low and musical voice, asked.

“You are not to be in these rooms,” said Legolas, pushing the door open. “King Elessar is not – ”

The door opened, revealing Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas stared at the dark-haired twins. They stared back.

“Why,” Legolas asked, “do you have a bucket of dead fish?”

The twins blinked in tandem, then abruptly unfroze. Elrohir ushered Legolas in, while Elladan glanced hurriedly at the sun through the window, and continued tying a string to the bucket.

Elrohir closed the door almost completely, leaving it open just a crack. “Shh, shh,” Elrohir said. “Come, Legolas, do not worry. Go back out and forget this ever happened.”

“No,” Legolas said suspiciously. “What are you doing?”

Elladan laughed, looking at his brother. “Just tell him.”

Elrohir glanced at the door again. “We are going to rig this bucket above the door,” said he. “And so when Estel comes through, he shall get a lovely surprise.”

“He forgets,” Elladan added. “We knew him as a child. This shall be great revenge for many snails and spiders placed in our beds.”

Legolas could not help it; his mouth began to twitch. “I see,” he replied. “May I help you, my lords?”

Elladan and Elrohir gave him twin grins, those wolfish smiles that tended to unnerve many a mortal man. “He should be on his way here,” Elrohir said. “For he has a meeting with Éomer. I would request you go find him, and tell him to hurry, for there is a matter of utmost importance that he must resolve.”

Legolas nodded, laughing in delight, and left to find his way back down the hallway, whistling merrily.

Soon he heard the echoing voice of his friend and king and saw him walking, the people bowing as he strode by. With him was Éomer, now King of the Mark, and Gimli the dwarf, too.

Legolas hurried to intercept the trio.

“Hail, Legolas,” said Aragorn with a slight smile. “Where do you go today in such a rush?”

Gimli was squinting at Legolas, and he hoped the dwarf would not reveal the amusement Legolas knew was written across his face.

“I came to find you,” he responded truthfully. “A matter that requires you has been brought to my attention, and so I shall take you there promptly. It ought not to take long, perhaps a few minutes, and then you shall be on your way.”

“Well,” Aragorn said to Éomer, “if you would not mind a slight detour?”

Éomer smiled and extended his hand. “Lead the way.”

“To your receiving room,” Legolas told Aragorn, who continued walking in that direction, discussing some matter of logging with Éomer.

Legolas motioned for Gimli to stop briefly. He leaned far down, and said very quietly, “Let the two kings enter through the door first.”

Gimli narrowed his eyes at Legolas again, gathering that there was some joke to be had, but simply replied, “Aye, so I will.”

The two hurried to catch up to the kings, who were now passing close to the correct room.

Legolas and Gimli hung back a minute, as Aragorn moved to open the door wide. “I believe we must make some kind of agreement with the Easterlings, it would not do to always be – ”

He cut off to let out a very unkingly squawk, as the fish cascaded onto his head. The noise that Éomer made, hit by the end of the downpour, was not much better. Legolas watched with great amusement as a few fish managed to slide down the back of Aragorn’s shirt, and another found itself a home in Éomer’s armor.

Gimli laughed, long and deep, and Legolas smiled, glad to hear it.

Aragorn whipped around and glared at his two friends, then turned back to the interior of the room. “ _Elladan,_ ” he growled.

Éomer was trying to wriggle the fish out with some discomfort, but his face, while surprised, was amused and open.

“Hello, dear Estel,” came a bright voice, and the twins reappeared.

“Elrohir.” Aragorn sighed. “You too?”

The pair took their time to laugh at him, and then shook hands with Legolas. “A job well done, our dear woodland cousin,” Elladan told him.

“Oh, you,” Aragorn said, and then he lunged at the twins, endeavoring with all his military prowess to slap them in the face with the fish in his hands.

And so it was that the people of Minas Tirith walked past the King’s receiving room that afternoon, and saw a very strange sight. Within the room, the King of the Mark and the High King of Gondor and Arnor were throwing dead fish at the famed sons of Elrond, gleefully calling each other insulting names. And before them, in the doorway, a dwarf and an elf stood leaning against each other, laughing far too hard to contain it.

**Author's Note:**

> well thats short and sweet. come find me on [tumblr](https://stormwarnings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
